lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Teresa Randall
Ken Randall Darius Parker Alejandro Pavel Unnamed adoptive grandson Sam Randall Dante Randall Unnamed sister Unnamed uncle | affiliation = | first = "Venom" | last = "Presumed Guilty" | playedby = LisaGay Hamilton }} Teresa Randall is Darius Parker and Ken Randall's mother and Odafin Tutuola's ex-wife. Background When Teresa was 16 she was raped by her father which resulted in her becoming pregnant with Darius. She tried to tell her family but they didn't believe her. Teresa wanted to get an abortion but her mother refused and raised the child because she wouldn't allow blood to leave despite the circumstances. As a result, Darius was told that Theresa was his aunt. At a later point she eventually met and married an NYPD officer named Odafin Tutuola and eventually they had a son named Ken. When Fin started working undercover in Narcotics it caused so much stress that the two eventually divorced. On SVU When Ken is arrested for trying to locate a murder victim's body, Fin takes him home and tells Teresa about his arrest and the charges. When Ken goes to his room, Teresa argues with Fin on what happened to Ken and informs him that he just found out himself and ask where Darius is. Teresa asks why and starts arguing with Fin about his undercover work and opens the door for him as he leaves and she tells him where Darius is. Teresa later comes with Ken to the SVU squad room so they can talk about what happened but Fin arrives with an attorney for his son and Teresa demands to talk with Fin upstairs. Teresa tells him it is a mistake bringing in a lawyer and that despite Fin's distrust of the system Ken needs to learn to be a man and own up and tell the truth. She tells Fin to stop being his friend and be his father so Ken can be more like him. When it is discovered the killer is Ken's brother Teresa explains the family history while leaving out who Darius' father is and flat out refuses to tell but does reveal he came to family functions. She later comes to the squad room when Darius is arrested for murder and she tries talking to him but he just leers at her. ( : "Venom") Teresa is later served a subpoena in Darius' trial and tells Ken she is considering running. Ken brings Detective Munch with him to stop her and convince her to testify at his trial, but Teresa is adamant in her decision as she refuses to discuss Darius' father and tells Munch to get out of her house. Teresa attempted to flee but was stopped by Detectives Munch, Stabler, and Benson even as she told them she couldn't testify. She is escorted to the courtroom but she still refuses to testify but first asserting the Fifth Amendment and later flat out refuses when that doesn't work. Judge Elizabeth Donnelly holds her in contempt and has her arrested. When Detective Benson comes to see her she tells her about being a product of rape to get her to open up and tries to resist but she tells her about it and eventually agrees to testify in court. Darius cross-examined her and used her threats she made against him and the fact she didn't report it to the police to discredit her and call her a liar. He later demands to know who raped her tell the court how her father raped her while Darius claims she is lying but she is adamant and admits it wasn't fair the way she treated Darius, but it is the truth. Darius, however, refuses to believe her and ends by calling her a liar. ( : "Screwed") Teresa later runs into Benson at a Christmas party and asks to talk to Fin. She attempts to get Fin to help her brother Sam after he is arrested for supposedly carjacking a priest after he was beaten by vigilantes. Fin is skeptical because of Sam's record but agrees to discreetly investigate. She is present at Sam's arraignment when he is denied bail. Teresa then begs them to hurry saying Dante just wants to see his father but Fin reminds her Sam was on parole and with that you don't jump in, you call 911. Teresa leaves while they continue to investigate the case. They eventually discover that the "vigilantes" were the ones who assaulted the priest and Sam tried to help but Fin still has trouble explaining that he is having trouble getting Sam out before Teresa hangs up on him. After Fin manages to get Sam out Teresa invites him in for Christmas dinner with the family. ( : "Presumed Guilty") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (3 seasons, 3 episodes): **Season 7: "Venom" **Season 8: "Screwed" **Season 14: "Presumed Guilty" Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Rape Victims Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Characters With PTSD Category:Harassment Victims